The one he loves the most
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Oliver Queen and his allies entered Queen Consolidated ready to take Slade down, but the man was not there... Instead he was making his last move, taking Oliver's light... My vision of how Oliver finds out about Felicity's kidnap. One shot.


Oliver didn't know what he was going to find at the end of his journey.

Queen Consolidated's logo shined over him like an undisturbed saint, but he knew better than that. His family's company was the place where his enemies were waiting, where all the cards would be put on the table.

He could still remember Dig's words just thirty minutes ago.

"Amanda says he is QC with Isabel…"

And it was all that took him to start his walk towards his last heritage.

He could feel Sara and Roy's presence around him, just like Nyssa and the rest of the League of Assassins that the heir to the demon chose to accompany her in this mission. And not for the first time, he felt relieved about Felicity staying in the clock tower, about her head injury that kept her from accompanying them. Not that he felt she was weak, but because he couldn't take it having her so close to Slade.

It felt strange, ascending the stairs inside this building instead of riding the elevator with Felicity's quick babble about her new way of arranging his calendar as soundtrack.

When they reached the floor where he used to work, he saw immediately Felicity's not so empty table.

But before he could do something more than stare, movement behind him that not belonged to any of his allies made him turn around.

Isabel was walking slowly and deathly towards them. Her black leather clothes shining under the lights.

Oliver felt Nyssa's movement and in a second, the assassin was jumping in front of them, with Sara by her side, her movements synchronized by the millimeter. He heard Roy's whisper of amazement and had to repress a smile, when movement around them, showed the presence of the rest of the enemy. Mirakuru enhanced soldiers were running towards them, their swords shining in their hands, spots of blood already marrying it.

The league of assassins moved efficiently, without noise, his thoughts only one, like a sole being with endless limbs.

The soldiers were stronger than them, but they were less experienced and less prepared to face a multitude of shadows…

Oliver hesitated, before running towards the bigger group, while behind him, the grunts of the fighting female warriors could be heard. He trusted in Sara and Nyssa, he could see how they fought together without the need of voicing their thoughts, like they could read each other's' minds.

Oliver didn't know for how long he fought, how long he bleed, how long the thought he would die in the next attack. All around him, the last memories of his family empire were disappearing behind the action of madmen. The files and furniture were destroyed and only when the last man fell, he really stopped to look around.

He heard the surprised screech and turning around, he found Laurel being held prisoner of one of the soldiers. When did she get here?

"Let her go!" Oliver ordered, but the man only laughed.

And his laugh was echoed by Isabel's.

"Poor Oliver… you don't know what is waiting for you… she is not the one you should be worried about…"

Oliver turned to see Isabel's smirk, while three arrows passed him, ending inside the man's head. He would thank the League later. Now, he was more worried about Isabel's words.

"What do you mean?" he growled and saw Nyssa pull her hair more forcefully.

"Where is your little blonde smug friend?" she asked and Oliver felt his heart hammer inside his chest.

He turned towards Felicity's desk, miraculously intact, finally letting himself think about what he saw there as soon as he arrived. A computer. He approached the object and opened it. Two pictures, side by side, were open.

One of a smiling Shado.

One of a smiling Felicity.

Oliver closed the computer and walked towards the elevator.

"It's too late… He already has her…" Isabel laughed behind him.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"Where it all began…" Oliver answered.

He knew he had to go alone. He knew this was Slade's plan all along. To take his last light, his last hope. His rock.

He heard the sound of the blade before Isabel screamed and when he heard the sound of something falling he knew her head was no longer attached to her body. The elevator's door closed in front of him. He fisted his hand, like he could still touch her back as they hugged.

He would get her back.

And then… maybe he could come back as well…


End file.
